While advertising continues to have a place in a variety of markets, such as print, broadcast, and electronic, advertising spend may be trending toward a greater percent of future advertising dollars being spent in various electronic forms. Large companies have made public statements regarding requiring marketing partners to allocate specific, and growing, amounts of advertising budgets to on-line, electronic advertisements. As this trend continues, it is perceived that ad agency media buys are going away and that quantifiable data will form the basis for media buy decisions.
While traditionally financial or commodity market maturity has supported movement toward speed, efficiency, transparency and away from opacity, inefficiency, and wide value spreads, advertising market, such as the electronic advertising world has no such basis for risk mitigation or leveraged speculation.